Puppetry in the stockroom
by Amberrrrr'Ox
Summary: Deidara, Sasori, Stockroom, lights off,
1. Chapter 1

The door slamed behind Deidara, "ARGH!!" he shouted "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THAT IDIOT IT'S JUST THE SAME OLD EXCUSE!! 'I wouldn't ever do that Tobi's a good boy!' BLAH BLAH BLAH ARGG!!" The blond began stomping down the corridoor but was soon stopped by his teacher,

Sasori or _Danna-sensei_ as he was addessed by his students, "Hey, hey Deidara slow down, whats the rush?"

"Nothing Danna, it's just the masked idiot again," said the blond calming himself down "Seriously I can't believe how many years hes been at this school for and Hoshi-san hasn't realized it's all just one big act... Hoshi-san should no him well enough besides the Orange face _has _been saying the same thing over and over again for the last 14 years _and _yet still geting away with it, _hmmppph" _the blond folded his arms and stared at the floor, from one glance at him you could clearly tell he was stressed.

"Okay," the redhead put his hand under Deidara's chin and raised his head, then so looked streight into his eyes "Why don't you come into my classroom for a glass of juice or something eh?"

"Okay thanks Danna" Deidara smiled and small tears came to his eyes, he closed them, tilted his head and shrugged.

"Right this way Dann- I mean Deidara" the teacher began to blush to the color of his hair while he was leading Deidara into the classroom.

The fourteen yearold blond put his pale white hands onto the furthest front desk, lifted his butocks up then placed it onto the desk and began thinking to himself, _that bastard he seriously needs to mature damnit._ "Uhh Danna?" the blond shouted to the teacher looking in the classroom stockroom, "what juice is there?"

"Ornage, tropical and apple, what would you like?"

"Orange please!"

"Okay!" the teacher grabbed a large bottle of juice and twisted the lid, a ligt fizz came from the juice, "You don't mind it slightly fizzy do you?"

"Nahh," shouted Deidara, "nicer like that!"

"Good, same here!" said the teacher while pooring the juice a few seconds later he passed it to Deidara who had just stood up to check th bottle.

"Sorry, Danna, wait a sec lemme just check..."Sasori stood next to the table and took a tiny sip from Deidara's juice and while Deidara turned round the teacher quickly put down the juice spilling a little bit "don't worry it's okay, it dosn't expire 'till next year" Deidara said smiling.

"That's good!" _wait a sec, that isn't right, I can't taste so whats the point in drinking that juice? _Sasori thought to himself.

"Oohh what's that!?" Deidara's attention had been caught by a shining ring in the stockroom it had to at least of been 18 carat gold. The blond walked into the stockroom to pick it up but before he could get out Sasori walked into the room and shut the door then he got the key out from his pocket and locked it.

"D-danna I can't see a thing, what's happening...?"

"Wait and see..." Sasori said seductivly as he started undoing his buttons onb his shirt and took it off. He started to undo Deidara's buttons and put his hand down the pale turquoise shorts Deidara was wearing. The two reached out to eachothers lips and started to kiss eachother.

_Whats happening? _Deidara thought to himself. _I'm enjoying it...wait this will be my first time... with a teacher too! W-what if anyone finds out? If anyone does it'll be the masked idiot won't it? I-i know it will be! _Deidara was so lost in thought he didn't notice the large tent in his shorts and that small drop of blood coming from his nose.

"Huh? Looks like _one _little blondie got his wish anyways, eh?" said the readhead pulling away for a second.

"Uh..." Deidara started to blush then found himself unzipping his teachers trousers, and taking off his shirt.

"Hey, you're a natural Deidara"

Deidara didn't reply but he felt his girlish panties falling down his pale leg.

"Owch! Deidara y'don't have to bite me!"

Deidara foregot to mention the mouths on his hands and chest and began to blush more "S-sorry Danna, I-i foregot to mention about those mouths on my hands and chest..."

_God just from hearing the name this guy's sexy, He's the best yet, saying that there's not many people you can get to get to have sex with a puppet._ With tose thoughts from Sasori's head he began to take his boxers off untill he was compleatly naked.

Enter me child before I screw _you _senseless!" The puppet teacher said seductivly.

Deidara wasn't sure what exactly to do with himself but if he wasn't still hard he would of just been clueless.

"Fine have it you're way" The puppet's wooden self began to enter the blond who seemed to be enjoying it.

The blond let out a deep and loud moan of delight "Ahh, more!" he screamed with enjoyment "faster, more, yeah, un Danna!"

"Before we carry on Deidara, call me Sasokun, 'kay"

Deidara nodded.

"Now where were we?" Sasori started to enter the blond more and more, them both moaning, getting louder and louder, every second seemed to be more plesent. _Whats wrong with me? If my mom was still alive and she found out I did this, she'd probably be so ashamed, but i probably wouldn't of told her... and what if she's looking right down at me now, and this day will haunt me for the rest of my life._

_-:-Knock Knock-:-_

"Deidara, are you in there? Come out please I've been outside here for like 10 minutes I knocked 5 times already and whats with all that moanin'? Eh? Not that I'm trying to interfear, Tobi's a good boy!"

"S-sasokun, whats just happened?"

By AmbiiDeiDei 3


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, Danna who's that?" The blonde quietly shrieked. His Danna had just placed his smooth puppet finger over Deidara's soft lips, "Shhh" he whispered.

"S-sorry Danna, un." Deidara stated nervously.

"SHH!" Sasori whispered harshly yet really quietly "Wanna get caught, idiot!?"

"Sorryyyy!" Deidara tried to whisper at the same level as the redhead who just replied with a quiet sigh. The two waited for the footsteps from out side to start then start to fade, they were waiting for 5 minutes at least, but to them it seemed like a whole hour.

"Ah, finnally they've gone!" and as soon as Dei had finished his sentence... the door slammed open, but luckily, it was the one person who didn't surprise the Blonde at all what so ever... it was Tobi.

"Sasori-sensei, Dei-sempai, whatta'y doin'?! I wont tell anyones i'ma good boyy y'know!"

Deidara sighed and sarcastically said"Yeah Tobi, we know..."

Sasori on the other hand was horrified, not just about the fact that Tobi caught them, but that he blatently obviously had no idea what the two where doing.

"Tobi, un..." Deidara said in a fake but pleasent voice.

"Yessssss, sempai?!"

"Get lost!" the blonde quickly changed his voice to show his true emotion.

"Okay, i'ma good boy!"

"And shut the fuckin' door, idiot!"

Tobi shut the door straight behind him, he was really confused but just walked of, and within a few seconds, totally foregot about the whole situation.

"By the ways, Danna?"

"Um, yeah?!"

"Aint y'slightly young to be a teacher?"  
"Nahh, I just look young, brat, 'cause if you haven't noticed, I'm half puppet, and have been ever since the age of 13, so either way, no one can count this as paedophileation!"

"I guess not, but I'm still your little uke, and your still my sexy seme right, Danna? Un!"

"Yeps, oh and Dei, are you ready for all this?"

"Duh, anyways whats the point in askin' nows, we've been at it for a few hours now! And Now, it's my time to pleasure you!" the younger of the two said, with a cute and cheeky, yet seductive grin. He grabbed his Danna's large seeming penis in his small hands who we're already nibbling at it, then Dei himself began to nibble delicatly, "Danna, if I nibble too much, or I hurt you tell me and I'll stop." At that moment Sasori's hips were already bucked, you could tell he was enjoying the whole 'Getting a blowjob from someone half your age who looks like they're the same age' idea.

"DEIDARAAAA!" the redhead shrieked in delight, "YEAHHHH!"

At this point neither of them had realized that in the classroom behind the stockroom they was in was full of the youngest grade in the whole school 'Junior 1A'

"Kurenai sensei, why is there scary noises coming from that room?" one kid asked,

"My mommy and daddy makes noises like that at beddy byes time, they say they were making a cute wittle baby," another said,

"My mommy told me when she makes that noise, its when she's doing the dishes in her room,"

One little kid went to Kurenai and asked her 'do your mommy and daddy make those noises at night?"

Naturally as Kurenai was teaching a 1st grade class full of 6 and 7 year olds she no way expected from them what she got.

"C-calm down kids, c-calm p-please!" she began to walk up to the stockroom and attempted to open the door _Damn, you frickin' door, open! _she thought to herself, fortunatly, Sasori cleaverly locked the door after Tobi had left, also the bell was just about to strike for the end of school, and a couple of minutes later it did.

"Is it safe to carry on?" Deidara asked,

"I believe it is..." Dei was going to carry on giving his Danna a blowjob but he swiftly covered Deidaras mouth with his hand and softly said "You've impressed me enough, and you don't look quite as satisfied..." and after saying that Sasori quite litterally jumped onto Deidara's penis, he attempted to be as soft as he could,

"Hnnn" Deidara squeeled, Sasori was unsure if Deidara's screams were of agony or delight but either way the blondes legs were bucked and the two were pumping eachother, Sasori began to thrust his chest against Deidara's and who was moaning pretty loudly, "Don't stop, Danna, Uuunn!" Sasori could now clearly tell the blonde was sinserly enjoying his first time with an expert,

"I wont then" the Redhead smirked, he then began to nibble the blondes delicate neck, after a while he started to bleed,

"Oww, D-danna, w-why am I bleeding? Un?"

"Sorry, Dei," Sasori said softly and began lapping up the blood with his tongue "Mmm~"

Deidara kissed Sasori's cheek and giggled, and all of a sudden the two heard the quiet sound of keys rattling, "Whassa' Danna? Why does everyone have to keep interrupting us?"


End file.
